


U.S.A

by izumi2



Series: Realpolitik 101 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, MCU's U.S, Moderated due to sudden influx of trolls in ao3, No pardons, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Real Life U.S, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi2/pseuds/izumi2
Summary: Because CaptainAmericastepped on a lot of non-Americans toes.Because other countries matter.And because the UN can't tell politicians how to run their countries.~*~Civil War Team Iron ManModerated because trolls are illiterate and I no longer feel anger at them, I feel old, and that can't possibly be a sign of inner peace.





	1. Pardons My...

**Author's Note:**

> American Saves the Day Trope, found [here](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AmericaSavesTheDay), explains that because a movie was made by Americans for Americans, a threat can only be solved by Americans on American soil (usually).
> 
> I'm not sorry that I think that other countries can be competent as well. I have a problem with how MCU sees America (and the embodiment of America *cough*) not real life America.
> 
> That said, I'm sorry if I offend anyone.
> 
> ~*~  
> This chapter was inspired by another fic that for the life of me, I can't find.
> 
> A reader found it for me ^^  
> [the best defence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930653/chapters/37143620)

** How the U.S. would get away with pardons? **

2016 – Post Civil War.

Ellis once again changed suits, for perhaps the fifth time the same day. He was sweating like there was not tomorrow and a little worried about dehydration due to the fact that he hasn’t had anything to drink since the day before.

“Mr. President? The Nigerian delegation is on the line.” And coincidentally, that was the fifth assistant he had this week because they quit or had very strong opinions about his latest decisions, whether they agree with them or not it seems that Ellis couldn’t find an assistant that didn’t react very violently to them.

The fact that he would have another very passive-aggressive meeting was small fry in comparison to the fact that the Sokovia Accords were on the verge of being ratified and all of this would no longer be his problem.

And Ellis almost swallowed his own tongue when the Nigerian president showed up on the screen. Up to that point, he thought he would talk to their Secretary.

“President Ellis, our countries have long since been allies. U.S is one of our most important diplomatic partners and I would hate to see our relationship put in jeopardy. But Captain **_America_** was involved in the deaths of thirty two of Nigerian civilians and that when not mentioning Air Force Staff Sargent Wilson and two foreign women that **_your_** government granted **_visas_** to.”

“I understand and I assure you that all possible measures to correct their behavior and make the proper amends.” But Ellis stopped talking when the other man politely raised his hand.

“Much like I would be extremely offended if you tried to tell me how to run my congress, I will not have a condescending attitude nor will I make any demands that I’m not making towards all countries with extradition agreements. Mr. Rogers, Ms. Romanova, Ms. Maximoff and Mr. Wilson are wanted in my country for thirty counts of involuntary manslaughter, reckless endangerment, destruction of public and private property and illegally passing our borders. Now, I understand that they, along Mr. Lang and Mr. Barton are not on U.S. but if they ever come to you, I request extradition so the families and friends of my citizens can have justice for those they lost. That was all I wanted to say.”

And Ellis broke into sweat once again. Flashbacks from the Sokovian president in the exact same position – who has a dozen times more allies nowadays than he had a year ago – on his mind.

And the amazing thing is – as grateful as Ellis is to Stark and Rhodes – Stark was the only one that the Sokovian didn’t want extradited since the man was the only one to actually willingly step forward.

Stark didn’t lie… and neither did the footage. The public didn’t know but Maximoff wasn’t as hands off in the whole Ultron business as they thought and Ellis was sweating over the very smug looking Sokovian president that has yet to release his knowledge to the public. And since Captain America was vouching for her – like he vouched for Romanoff and Barton even after the whole SHIELD is Hydra fiasco – Americans weren’t saying a peep against her… until Lagos happened.

Now, Ellis had a few options.

His first one: He could throw Maximoff and Romanoff to the wolves.

No skin off his back, granting visas to those two wasn’t exactly very popular to most Americans and boy was the new candidate for presidency aiming at that – but that would mean discrediting Captain America… and Americans wouldn’t be very happy with that… and that also wouldn’t be very good on the whole feminist side.

Besides the fact that thirty Nigerians die because of three Americans – counting Rumlow – a Russian and a Sokovian and the U.S. president only hands over the Russian and the Sokovian? Yeah, that would go over very well internationally.

Option number two: making Rogers and Wilson bite the bullet with those two, it wouldn’t go very well for the Americans… that were conveniently blaming Maximoff and only Maximoff if the protests were anything to go by. Those people wouldn’t be very happy once the results of the investigations are made public. That Rogers and Romanoff took CO position with the new members – disregarding Rhodes… Air Force Colonel Rhodes – and instead they thought that putting the Former-Red-Room-Former-SHIELD-Possibly-Hydra-Sorta-Former-Russian-Spy was one of the best candidates for the job.

People can’t even argue that Rogers and Romanoff were the best bet because they were used to working as Avengers… the team completely changed. The Avengers that Rogers and Romanoff were used to were Iron Man, Thor and Hulk. Not Falcon, Scarlet Witch, War Machine and Vision…

And ha if the public wasn’t already snarking about putting two white people in command when there was someone else with official and sanctioned training with more combat and command experience than the both of them combined who happens to be of African descent.

Back to the matter at hand. Even if Ellis threw Rogers and Wilson under the bus, he would appease international tensions but he wasn’t a hundred percent sure if that tension wouldn’t spill over to U.S. and what would be worse? The riots about Maximoff killing off thirty Nigerians or the riots about Captain America being prosecuted and extradited?

If there was justice in the world and if Ellis was with a gun to his head, after reading the reports, the Lagos disaster was on Romanoff and Rogers.

Maximoff was completely unprepared and clearly lost once the other three started to move which meant that Romanoff and Rogers didn’t do their jobs as trainers and COs.

But that would be Ellis playing jury and judge and no one had the right to do that. If Rogers and Romanoff were or weren’t the guilty party here, it wasn’t for him to decide.

In no time at all, Bucharest happened.

Stark calling about a possible way out made Ellis’ eyes shine with unshed tears. When the UN put the provisions for amazing individuals to work off their sentences via avenging, they weren’t really thinking about the current roster any more than an ad about its efficiency. If only they knew.

And look at that, another irate president calling him about extradition once Barnes escaped – injuring and killing many German officers – and trashed an airport along with Maximoff, Wilson, Rogers, Barton – which Ellis was still confused about – and someone called Mang?… or Lang… and it had to be an airport… with its millions of dollars’ worth of property. It had to be.

And of course, the deal of signing for Maximoff, Rogers and Wilson was off the table. For Romanoff too since she was the one that facilitated their entry into Russian… illegally of course.

And then Stark was coming back to U.S. needing extensive medical treatment…his life being saved by the Russians which would for sure mollify SI. Great. Because the rumors about the Russians’ interest in the upcoming election weren’t enough.

And then videos were released online about Maximoff waving her fingers at Stark’s head that the Sokovians just swear it wasn’t them, but it probably would be more convincing if the bastard wasn’t smiling so hard. The man looked like he was a pat in the back away from laughing until it hurt.

And because Zemo – somehow delivered by the king of Wakanda with the most lazy and sorry ass excuse in the world, “I apprehended Mr. Zemo, the real culprit of the tragedies in the last few days” yeah, genius, how and where did you apprehend Zemo again that coincidentally you don’t know where Rogers and Barnes are? And was it racist that even in his head Ellis mimicked T’Challa’s accent? Well… if not racist, childish for sure – wasn’t done ruining everybody’s lives, the Sokovian – because of course he was Sokovian, they are gaining the fame of loving their footages – released the video of the fight in Siberia and the reason why Tony Stark was in the hospital.

If Ellis used to have a problem with waving Rogers away from U.S. before this shitstorm, well…the hashtag “Not my Captain” was still trending three weeks and counting.

That said, Captain America was an icon for seventy years, people don’t just let go of that. This means that the more extremists Cap fans were making their hatred of all things Stark very clear.

And Ellis was just praying to any deity that would listen that the rumors of SI moving their headquarters to Germany were just rumors…that Stark had German citizenship wasn’t helping in keeping his hopes high but if his captivity in 2008 proved anything is that the U.S. economy depended on Stark. The man hired and created more revenue in one year than any other company managed to.

“Sir? There is a rep from SI waiting for you in the meeting room.”

Of course there was.

“Good evening, Mr. President, I’m Jennifer Walters, here on behalf of Stark Industries.”

“Pleasure to make you acquaintance, Ms. Walters, to what do I owe the visit?”

“Well, in the last week you have been advocating for a…I believe the term was “reasonable” approach as far as Mr. Rogers and… co are concerned.”

And Ellis broke into a sweat again, “Yes. I believe that if we all reach middle ground, everybody can leave happy.”

Jennifer smiled politely and Ellis didn’t trust it one bit, “Right… so I’m here more as a messenger to say that the rumors about Dr. Stark emigrating to his family’s home country to be with the majority of the family he has left in Europe are not so much rumors as a conflicting schedules from his favorite demolishing crew that didn’t have enough time this week to take down the so called Avengers compound to begin building the newest Maria Stark’s New Family. You see, as recent experiences left the scar of his parents’ deaths so raw and Dr. Stark, being the very generous man that he is, he decided to contribute to the foster care system in housing and fostering all vulnerable children with no one to turn to.”

The Accords committee made it very clear that Rogers and co – Ellis had to inwardly grimace at the name call – were **_not_** in consideration for membership and of course they weren’t. Thinking that any of Rogers’ little companions would ever again act in international soil was like expecting unicorns in suits to solve his problems with Romania.

Which means that if the pardons went through, Rogers wouldn’t be mooching off of Stark anymore, they would be Ellis’ problem and, he winced, why was he expecting Stark to pick up where he left off when it didn’t really go spectacularly for the inventor’s hospitals bills the first…second, no wait that was Sokovia… third time…? Yeah, that was bad.

When all this began, Ellis thought that probation, a change in leadership, perhaps in MO and a promise of not letting Rogers, Maximoff, Wilson and Romanoff step one foot in Nigeria and EU ever again would be enough if Rogers and Romanoff took the public fall for Lagos, Maximoff kept her head down and Wilson…just did his thing of following Rogers’ lead.

Instead, Ellis was facing a raging crowd for the deaths of Howard and Maria Stark, South Africa joined Nigeria in wanting Sokovian (and American for covering Sokovian) blood, EU was up in arms for Bucharest, Berlin and Leipzig and now Russians joined the party if only to take all possible advantage of how Rogers and Barnes illegally crossed their borders…and ok, assaulted Stark in Russian soil and their non-plan to deal with the Russian Super Soldiers.

And how was he to know that Maximoff provoked the Hulk into attacking Johannesburg or that she was a willing volunteer for Hydra if the only one that says anything – Stark – didn’t say anything? Ellis winced again, that was not something that he wanted the public focused on, that Stark was pretty much the only original Avenger that gave any explanations whatsoever. Yeah, that was bad. Again.

On the other hand, Cap fans shifted their hatred from all things Stark and latched on with teeth and nail on Maximoff’s mind control powers and “the fact” that Captain America would never side with Hydra so of course that Maximoff was mind controlling him.

Ellis rolled his eyes. Yeah, right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of 33 Iron Man fics by yours truly. Not really that big of a milestone but I like that it was series with three fics with the three countries we in general paid the most attention to.  
> ~*~  
> For everybody that thinks that pardons are BS.
> 
> Not only because of all the political capital that the president would sacrifice for Rogers, Romanoff, Wilson, Maximoff, Barton and Lang's sake... really? But also because it says that US doesn't give a flying F for all the victims that were fricking KILLED... that weren't even in U.S... what??
> 
> The only way I can see of pardons being even considered is... end of the world so who the f cares if Luthor, Hydra or Hitler wanted to join the fight... or people don't know all the shit that went down.
> 
> Why would Tony be around to watch the show? Call me coward all you want, but I will pack my bags and get out of the line of fire. And if the new destination happens to be somwhere where Team Crap can't get into or else risk prosecution... well, I love European cuisine, especially the German one, so...
> 
> Also: I barely got into the second line of the comment left by a troll in the last few days, I just feel so tired and I have no time to argue with ignorance anymore.
> 
> And... I no longer comment on fics that aren't moderated, sorry.


	2. International Pardons My...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I will be going in midterms so I'm studying like hell for now. Writing (not updates) will begin again April, 12... MY GOD SO CLOSE TO ENDGAME I CAN ALREADY TASTE THE TEARS!

**_ Why would they still be Avengers even if U.S. gave them pardons? _ **

Ellis’s plan was actually to wait for the 2016 elections for the Rogues to be someone else’s problems.

 The fame of prevaricating and pushing the… everything that happened in 2016 until the new president could take office was water off his back.

But well, if he didn’t actually **_do_** anything, he would end his office with fame of letting the country catch on fire, from the inside and the outside.

And that’s when the lightening of brilliance stroke.

Ellis didn’t actually have to **_do_** anything.

If Stark, with all his years of “privatizing world peace”, couldn’t convince less than a dozen people that the voice of 117 countries have **_some_** say on their international actions, what hope does Ellis have of convincing Americans that Captain America can’t come back to America or else there won’t **_be_** an America anymore?

Lip service and all that.

“You want **_temporary_** pardons?” the Nigerian president looked half way ready to laugh if not for the incredulous tilt.

And with the best impression of Tony Stark’s shameless attitude, Ellis blandly looked back, “Yes.”

As no one really knew how to answer, Ellis took the time to survey the truly powerhouses that Rogers managed to piss off in less than two years.

South Korea only now was going after Maximoff for facilitating Ultron and the murders committed in their soil.

South Africa was… well, to be honest, Ellis was surprised that they haven’t flown over the balcony yet. The target was still up for debate.

Sokovia… was almost laughing at everything and everyone. Of course they were, in their place, Ellis would be laughing too. Ultron destroyed one of their cities pretty thoroughly but the A.I. also ended their civil war, put their name in international setting and gave them a foothold in the UN. Going after Maximoff **_now_** was only the cherry on top.

Nigeria was almost going for physical confrontation and Ellis still wasn’t quite understanding what in hell was Wakanda… well, to be fair, T’Challa thinking. The Wakandan rep, Okoye, was quietly sitting in her corner after making sure that T’Challa’s decisions… pretty much all of them since his late majesty T’Chaka died, were being heavily contested in Wakanda. But everybody in here, Nigeria included, saw it for the pretty and empty words that they were.

Well, if Romania and Germany proved anything is that at least Rogers and Maximoff weren’t exactly acting under some institutional form of racism they were just destructive, period.

“What do you even intend to do with… temporary pardons?”  South Korea leaned forward.

“…off the records?”

“What records?” South Africa rolled his eyes.

They were in an unofficial meeting on an empty conference room and drinking Starbucks lattes.

Ellis stretched his back until a satisfying pop reduced a little of the physical tension, “I plan to trick my country.”

~*~

Their welcoming committee was less a committee and more some random intern that got the short straw.

The young woman, although far from awkward and stumbling, looked like she’d rather be anywhere else and was two seconds away from sighing like a bored teenager.

“Welcome to America. If you follow me, I have been instructed to take you to the new accommodations.”

“Let me guess,” Barton started full of disdain, “Stark kicked us out of the Compound, typical.”

The young PA looked momentarily confused… about everything that just came out of the archer’s mouth.

From how Stark kicking them out would be “typical” when that never happened before to why would…

“Mr. Barton, are you aware that the building formerly known as the Avengers Compound have been repurposed?”

“So I got it right, of course I did, Stark just has to throw a temper tantrum when he doesn’t get his way.”

“Tony changed the compound? And he can’t just kick us out, the compound is our home.” Cue Captain America is Disappointed In You TM.

“What about all of our stuff?” Wanda’s distress would almost fool people… if they didn’t know about Sokovia, South Africa, South Korea, Nigeria, Vision, Germany…

“Don’t worry about it, I will talk to Tony.”

The PA wasn’t quite sure if that was in her job description but the situation was so ridiculous that she couldn’t just leave it like that even if she was already feeling the migraine coming really fast from the horizon.

“I think there is… some lack of…awareness. The building formerly known as the Avengers Compound has been demolished almost two years ago and its place a new community center, the Maria Stark’s New Family, a temporary home for orphans, far from being only an orphanage, the property is so big that another building, a safe distance away, was built to rehabilitate pets. Dogs, cats, birds, turtles, bunnies and so on. They are rescued and many become therapy companions for the children and anyone who needs them. Those changes happened years ago with ample media coverage and I’m not sure why you don’t seem to know about it.”

The PA watched as the… Rogues… gawked or blushed or scowled and… she really didn’t know what to think.

Dr. Stark donating the building for such a noble cause was headlines for months, long before and after the buildings were inaugurated.

Wakanda coming out of isolation and revealing to the world at large how their tech is so superior to the rest of the world’s, their words, put a stop to the PA’s thought that perhaps there wasn’t TV in Wakanda… or perhaps there wasn’t a TV that had Americans channels? Would Wakanda even care about American news? They sure didn’t until… yeah.

The PA finally let out the sigh that has been building up. She was **_not_** paid enough for this.

“If you follow me.”

Thankfully there were enough taxis waiting, motioning for three to pull over, the PA handed a file of varying sizes for each…Rogue…? Whatever, not her problem, she just prayed that this day ended quickly.

Having a father in the military, the PA thought that the bedrooms set aside for the Rogues was way too nice. Where were the bunker beds and little closets?

They had individual rooms in a military facilities, their own bathrooms and access to the communal kitchen. A lot more than the cadets had.

Instead the second they landed, Barton and Maximoff started to complain about it all but… they were here, they were with their files so her jobs was done and before they even realized what she was doing, she was out, tasting sweet and polluted New York air.

 _Freedom_.

~*~

“Does it have to be me?” Ellis turned to his secretary.

“You are the one who ensured their pardons, Mr. President.”

“Yes, but I may not have thought out the details.” He muttered to himself.

With suppressed sigh, Ellis entered the car.

Not even two days back and the Rogues were causing problems.

The good news was that Americans were thrilled with their heroes back. Ellis didn’t know what to think.

Even better news: the rest of the world’s leaders were carefully controlling what is leaked to the media.

Six months, Ellis had six months to make this work.

~*~

At first, the citizens of America were happy.

Their heroes were back in their soil.

So what if there was some Russian spy that tanked national security in 2014 or some Sokovian that was responsible for dozens of Africans deaths in Lagos?

Captain America was back where he belonged and all was well in the world.

And then among the baffling show from Wakanda, the Sokovian president random bursts of laugher that was confusing everybody else, videos were uploaded online, the IP from Russia of all places.

Many, if not most of America called foul play. The Russians’ weird interest in the upcoming elections and their… whole history with US was playing against them and yet no one could ignore the whole new light it shed when Stark Industries announced that they would be moving their headquarters to Berlin, Germany several months before.

The public were alternating between saying that Stark did it or that the Russians did it.

The Russians denied involvement, which a lot of people didn’t believe.

Stark and Stark Industries just legitimized the events in the video and didn’t offer a single other word, which a lot of people didn’t know what to think.

The videos had multiple angles and showed a raw and human side of their heroes that none of them ever imagined.

In an abstract way, people are aware that their heroes are human and with human flaws. But they never expected this kind of vulnerability.

Rogers throwing the world away for Barnes. Irrational and extremist and yet still human, a not very good one, but human nonetheless.

But Tony Stark wasn’t someone people were used to seeing as a human with very real emotions.

Some still called foul and yet no one could erase how Tony Stark, PR in everything but an actual degree lost it so much that for the first time in more than twenty years, he mentioned his mother.

Maria Carbonell wasn’t one for the spotlight. When she married Howard Stark, she became the face of Stark Industries despite her business degree Maria was perfect for SI’s PR. She was elegant, polite, well educated, she knew when to give transparency and what to expertly maneuver out of public attention.

But aside from her personal and professional affiliation in Stark Industries, Maria Stark née Carbonell was known for her philanthropy.

During her lifetime she opened schools, hospitals, spearheaded campaigns and social movements but back then, commercials were just beginning to get traction and… people just didn’t know her.

But now they did.

She was the former face of Stark Industries, when the company was still a national figure and an international footnote.

She was this kindly voiced spokesperson with a firm conviction and no tolerance for interruptions.

And she died because she saw what she shouldn’t, she died as collateral damage.

And that spurned the world into action, something shifted. “Collateral damage” wasn’t something that they were unused to. The entire world but United States of America were crying over corpses and raging for the treatment their losses received. “Collateral damage” wasn’t that much different than numbers on a chart, a “could be worse” pat on the shoulder.

It is interesting. Up to that point, it was all very abstract like it was in the same vein that the world feels bad about the African children dying of disease and hunger. Sometimes they would send some donation in money or clothes and they would see the top ten or one percenters doing those big and luxurious charity events but it wasn’t something that truly touched them. Parents would lecture their kids about wasting food and water using the example, but it wasn’t the reality that most experienced firsthand. There are homeless people in their country but they didn’t starve and died because there wasn’t any food or medicine, they did because they didn’t have money. A country that suffered because there wasn’t any other option wasn’t a concrete idea unless they actually went there.

This was different. Tony Stark was an American from American parents. Captain America’s best friend was also well known, perhaps not to the extent that Captain America was, or even to the extent that the Howling Commandos were talked about. But people knew James Buchanan Barnes. And they felt for him. Team Cap or Team Tony usually didn’t matter when the Barnes was concerned. Pretty much more than ninety percent of the population agreed that he was a victim.

And yet… does that mean that Howard and Maria Stark **_weren’t_** victims? That the seventeen year old they left behind didn’t matter?

In the middle of questions being thrown around and the Rogues being, as per usual, blissful unaware while they complain about their living arrangements and try to contact Tony Stark that hasn’t been in the country in almost two years, Natasha Romanoff came into the info that the Serpent Society was planning “something” in Italy.

The fact that there wasn’t a single jet around enraged them, they were only private property and even those were a lot slower than what they were used to.

“Where are Quinjets?” was the first thing out of Barton’s mouth for their liaison.

All it got him was baffled look, “The what?”

That made them pause, “Our jet.” Natasha clarified.

“Oh… you mean the one that Dr. Stark lend the Avengers?” and the worst was that the man clearly had no idea he was pissing them off. It wasn’t intentional on his part, “Uh…” he consulted on the tablet in his hand, “The last one…” and then he got embarrassed, “the last one was actually seen with Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes.”

And that made them speechless, “There… was at least three.”

“Uh, yes. One was destroyed in your mission in South Korea between 2015 and 2016 and the other one was apprehended by Romanian authorities for their investigation in Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes and Mr. Wilson’s roles in Bucharest. SI sent their own employees because of the proprietary tech but after the vehicle was taken apart no one saw the need to put it back together.” The man shrugged not seeing the big deal.

“We need transportation to Italy.” Natasha decided to get the conversation back on track.

“… excuse me?” the liaison was sure he didn’t hear right.

“We heard that the Serpent Society is in the move, so we are needed there.”

And he finally could understand why the pay was so high…and there so few applicants every other month as the spot became available. The PA that was responsible for fricking transportation had to lose a bet into doing it.

“… are you… aware that… none of you are allowed out of U.S?” regardless of the care he chose his words… and really, what other words are there? The shouts, yells and the occasional red wisp of whatever the hell the crazy Sokovian could do made the young man literally run, genuinely fearing for his life.

.

.

.

*It got too long and I ran out of characters in the end notes, lol*

*NO SPOILERS! EVERYTHING ABOUT CAPTAIN MARVEL YOU ALREADY KNOW UP TO INFINITY WAR!*

  1. **I think the pager was an idiotic move.**



I share the fandom question about, “If Fury had a way to get to Marvel, why didn’t he for the last three Avengers movies?” There were some very unsatisfying answers that made me gawk for a good few moments.

-Someone answered (whose opinion was actually shared much to the blood that completely left my face): “Fury knew that the Avengers could handle it.”

I’m sorry… NO. What kind of asinine answer is that? If that’s the case then Fury is a kind of callous that by far surpasses Steve Rogers in the Stark’s murders, in Lagos, in “the best hands are our own”, Bucharest and Siberia COMBINED, arguably, right THERE with Wanda and her erased-from-existence role in Johannesburg.

People were dying **_en masse_** , people were dying by the dozens, by the hundreds in New York and Sokovia and Fury is just, “Meh, they can handle it”? Excuse me? Wow, ok then. He got his just desserts in WS then.

-What one of the directors/producers at Marvel answered (Kevin Feige, I think): “Who said he hadn’t called Marvel?” and apparently she was either busy or too far away to get there in time…

*Sighs*, ok, if I accept that, it means that Carol truly lives up to the “Avengers” moniker. The pager is not for emergencies, it’s for Carol to do damage control. And fine, that’s not a exactly an easy or dishonorable role but it does mean that unless she is presently on Earth (or close) Carol is never gonna be the big hero that saved the… human day (unless time travel is conveniently on the table or some reverse button), she is gonna be the shiny cleanup crew. And any hero deserves the “saved the day” medal at least once.

ONE POSITIVE of that “answer” is: at least she is not some Superman of Marvel. All the other heroes in DC could be dusted by Thanos but Superman is there to be the hero so who the f cares? DC gave so much power to Superman that Gotham and Star City could be cleaned up in a lazy afternoon with super speed, super hearing, super strength, super sight and super fricking sense of smell (I’m not even joking that’s a real thing in the comics) and apparently the only reason they’re not is that Superman respects Batman and Green Arrow’s independence…and lets people die or be tortured by the Joker in the process… but let’s ignore that little tidbit. Anyways: if Captain Marvel is forever busy with space stuff, then Earth truly needs the Avengers, so points for the lack of plot-hole there I guess (I was truly worried that if Captain Marvel became Marvel’s Superman instead of Marvel’s Wonder Woman… what the Avengers could be useful for? *side eyes Justice League*).

And “NO” saying that Captain Marvel is some Mary Sue OP is not sexist. I was ALREADY thinking that about Thor and his super-duper axe that BEAT SIX INFINITY STONES! WHAT? I was just more willing to accept that because it was the grand finale, every hero movie we have this big reveal of powers and the villain is defeated. The directors saying that CM has a level of power never seen before in MCU is The Overpower Mary Sue Land after Thor’s display.

-My final point about that pager: what if Carol was among the half that was dusted? Sure, the plot kind sidestepped that because Marvel wouldn’t have done a whole scene out of CM’s symbol in the final minutes of the movie for her to be dusted *cough cough* (*side eyes Wanda waving her red mist at Tony’s head in the beginning of AoU*) *snorts* so… one plot-hole for the other, I suppose.

  1. **SJW critiques: I don’t completely agree but there were some iffy stances.**



That’s not a spoiler, you can read it anywhere on Google: I made the huge mistake of reading a few reviews before going to the movies. Yeah, I know: rookie mistake and I’m ashamed of myself (seriously, I AM).

Anyways: There are some trolls (and some legit critiques) about the whole big feminist thing that CM was supposed to be (not saying it’s not) that I made a face to.

They made a HUGE deal about the movie being man-hating and Larson’s comment about “the movie is not for some forty something white dude” – which I DO think was wrong of her to say but let’s not get on that tangent – that I don’t think is there.

There ARE some moments that make you itch a little when remembering the SJW riot but nothing that merited more than some a raised eyebrows and a period in the paragraph of a review. Annoying but not something that makes the movie better or worse. Although for the more hardcore comics fans...

  1. **One thing I read in a review that I agree with. The timing of the movie was crap.**



In Civil War, Marvel introduced the Black Panther and Spider-Man and we got super hyped up to know more about them and their lives (regardless of T’Challa’s very kingly, “let them come”). Ant-Man and the Wasp, independently of the WTH plot points and lines, was a light movie that we needed after the rage and tear inducing Civil War and Infinity War and it introduced something that was already heavily teased: the Wasp. But Captain Marvel SO ridiculously close to Endgame just… Carol Danvers deserved more and Captain Marvel (the movie) deserved BETTER. I spent two hours tapping my foot for the end credit scene and I blame Marvel’s ill timing in introducing Captain Marvel for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So US president pardons them... all well and good... who the f says that they will ever be allowed one little foot in any other country in the WORLD?
> 
> I think that Tony being an American (regardless of the whole "loving to hate him") would hit close to home then for reasons already explained in the fic;
> 
> ~*~  
> What do you guys think of Female Tony Stark? My long fic turned out to be Fem!Tony *with Tony being born a girl* and idk if it's something that you guys would enjoy. Honestly, the way I wrote the character, doesn't really matter if I changed it to Tony that we all know again...


End file.
